Template talk:Infobox/D1Weapon
Talk Page Link The link to this template's talk page is so prominent that readers are inadvertently posting here instead of the weapon's talk page or the discussion boards. Can we change the template to make it less conspicuous? -- Vektor0 (talk) 02:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :I've edited in 'Template:' just before the links. Should help prevent any confusion. Silicon Soldier (talk) 09:45, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Damage Starting or Max Is the damage shown the starting damage or upgraded damage? Should we have a place for both? --Rlyehable (talk) 03:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Both. Damage values are represented in the infobox as min/max value, just like in-game. So a weapon that shows damage as 260/300 has a starting damage rating of 260 and a maximum (upgraded) damage value of 300. -- Vektor0 (talk) 03:45, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Base Magazine vs. Magazine I am unclear as to what the difference between the fields Base Magazine (magazinesize) and Magazine (magazine) are. In the example given in this template's documentation, the Base Magazine is "2" and the Magazine is "36 rounds." I believe the "36 rounds" means you can fire off 36 shots before you have to reload the weapon, but what does the Base Magazine of "2" mean? — TheDefiant604 (talk • ) 12:44, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :Early in the development of Destiny, the number of magazines worth of ammo (reserve ammo, 2 magazines worth in the given example) would be listed under a heading titled 'magazine size'. This wiki has been around since Destiny was announced, hence the now irrelevant field still being in this template. Silicon Soldier (talk) 13:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Boss defeat field Could an optional field, in the Where Found section, be added to indiciate that an item is given directly when killing a boss? For instance, when beating Atheon you have a chance of getting Praedyth's Revenge or Atheon's Epilogue placed directly into your inventory, before the end of the mission. --SnowWolf75 (talk) 19:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :So something along the lines of... : Where to Find :| Defeat of | Atheon | :Silicon Soldier (talk) 03:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Stat Changes In The Dark Below DLC Some weapons have had their damage upgraded since the release of The Dark Below. Some weapons are not new (I'm not talking about exotics either, some base game legendary weapons have also been upgraded) but at the same time, weapons you already have will not have the damage amount change, it will only be different if you find the weapon a second time, hence the new for the new fields. The infobox for weapons should be changed to include the stat changes. Silicon Soldier (talk) 01:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Ignoring Slot variable So I notice now, with the recent changes, that the Slot variable is ignored. Instead, the visiblity of the Slot entry in the infobox is dependent on the type. This breaks when you have non-standard weapons like Vex Mythoclast and Universal Remote. Might I suggest the slot entry show the variable from type, unless the slot is actually entered, in which case it overrides what would some from the type calculation? SnowWolf75 (talk) 20:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :The slot field logic can be overridden by setting the slot field manually. So there is no problem there. However, the type determines the fire mode, which does create a problem for the Vex Mythoclast, which fires in full auto. An override will need to be created for these rare instances. Silicon Soldier (talk) 09:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :My bad, you were right. I misread the syntax. I'll see if I can come up with a solution. Silicon Soldier (talk) 11:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, so I've programmed it such that the slot can be manually set. It will still have the linking too. The fire mode behavior will have to be taken care of later though. Silicon Soldier (talk) 11:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Elements? Should elements not be included in the infobox? It wouldn't hurt to add it, I feel. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:49, August 24, 2015 (UTC) : They're usually included in the damage section by means of the macros, like . Examples are Murmur, Invective, Lord of Wolves and other. However, legendary weapons can have different elements for dropped/engram variations, which are not included. SnowWolf75 (talk) 19:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC)